make me whole
by ELLEVAMP
Summary: Bella wasn't a mere human when she first arrived at forks. She has been missing the piece to make her half a whole. what if another vamp she lays eyes one is in the same boat. one- shot unless enough reviews. Jasper/Bella
1. The dent on my shell

**A/N so ya another one-shot I got. Tell me how you like it. I won't continue if I don't get at least 10 reviews. Seriously people, if you like it don't just add to your favorites or alerts because that will do nothing if I don't continue to write. If you want to read more just tell me haha. Yup so here you go lol.**

Dent to my hard shell

I slowly yet profoundly stepped out of my car. I was so used to the attention I got when I first arrived at a new school. Sadly I always had the same thought; I wish I had someone here with me.

I was out of the car by now. I put on the same expression as always, to push others away. Although I really preferred someone to try and break through it. I wouldn't even care if I had a human. I don't have the same need as other vampires; human blood doesn't have the same appeal to me. I suppose it is because I knew what I was getting into.

I took my steps lithely. My dull eyes scanning the crowds of people, always the same. I wish there was a little more excitement. Then as if my unintentional wish was granted, there they were. My eyes grazed them, without an emotional change. I was surprised but my shell was rock hard by now, it made no difference. On unexpectation did nothing to hundreds years built was of brooding.

One significantly caught my eye. Not only because he was more gorgeous than the others, which is complete truth. But he looked to be going through the same I am. I didn't allow my eyes to linger on them to long. That would not help what I am trying for. I continued on my journey towards the office and looking over the schools population.

I had received my schedule and was making my way towards my first period. American History as it seems. I reached the classroom and the teacher Mr. Masen had me wait for everyone to fill in so he could see what seats were open. I was extremely uncomfortable waiting in the front of the classroom. Then I was filled with a wave of calm, coincidently just as the male vampire, I was caught in the intense gaze of this morning, walked in.

His tense stance seemed to go up a notch. I suppose it is all the blood bags around. This is when I thank God, because I didn't have that problem.


	2. He did nothing, yet everything

**A/N hey everyone so I got like seven reviews so im continuing this one shot. And same goes if you like or don't, review. So ya I got up and went to school this morning to find out it is late start. Lame all because I didn't go yesterday so I forgot, so im writing this story now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. : P.**

He did nothing yet everything

BPOV

Mr. Masen notified me to take the seat next to the Vampire. Although he didn't say it quite like that, for he doesn't know what we are. I went to take my seat. I saw confusion on his face; I wish I at least knew his name. Mr. Masen went on monotonously teaching the lesson. I could all but help stealing glances toward the other vamp. He was the most gorgeous being I have ever seen. That is all he had to do to start slowly dissolving my shell. Then I stopped. I could allow no one to break down my shell.

That is how I get hurt. That is when bad things happen. I could not allow any one to get to close. I saw Jasper suddenly in an immense amount of pain. What happened to him? Then it was gone. Mr. Masen freed us from his educational grasp fifteen minutes early. People started milling out. When I was out and around the corner of the building, he appeared by my side.

"Are you alright?" Don't talk to him, don't talk to him. He's lying. He does not care for your well being. They are con artists all of them. "Hello, are you ok?" he had a beautiful voice. But that meant nothing. I fell my dull dead graze penetrate into him. And them it hit me, how does he know I wasn't alright? He was the one who looked like he was in pain. I felt nothing.

He had pain and adoration in his eyes. What a peculiar mixture. He looked sad, and then he fled. As soon as he was gone from my side, I felt empty again. It was as if I needed him there. But I could not blame him. He was talking to a brick wall just a minute ago.

I don't like this school. I could easily just pack up and leave right now. Suddenly all the pain from my past was back upon me. I don't know how. It was as if the shell I put my self in blocked it all and mad me numb. And that one class, that little bit of dissolving, is threatening to open up the flood gates. All I did was look at him.

I ran into the encroaching forest at the side of the school. I fell upon the green and very alive grass. I was hyperventilating, despite the lack of need for air in my dead lungs. In the back of my mind I did feel them approach but it didn't affect my state of mind. I felt myself in a strong loving embrace. By the sweet smell I knew it was my other have, the one who got through my shell without even trying.

I need him and I don't even know his name. "Jasper". I heard someone say. But it wasn't him. "His name is Jasper". I understood he was answering my unvocalized question. Jasper, it suits him well.

**A/N ok there you go. If any one has anything they want me to take into consideration for the plot, feel free to tell me. I have no idea were im going with this haha. :) REVIEW if you want more or even if you hate it. TELL ME**


	3. Our Place

**A/N for: beccaxx, Hazelnholly , lynne0731, eddieluver, ., DRAGONbaby420, NOtsoSlightlyCrazy**

Our Place

When I came back to my conciseness I was at the top of the most beautiful waterfall I have ever seen. I was sitting on a rock that split the fall in half. The fall sits at the foot of the mountain at the back of the forest that encroaches on forks. I looked down and saw many multi color bunches of flowers spread along the edge of river feed from the fall. There were many rocks pilled in the river randomly, were it made the river flow as though it was a crazy rollercoaster. And green all around everywhere to fill in the rest.

I then came to the realization I had strong arms wrapped around me. I traced the profile of the fingers then continued tracing shapes up his arm till I got to his shoulder. I looked into his beautiful dark eyes with all my love. Being that dark color his eyes are I could tell it has been awhile since he has hunted. I looked as his face as he memorized my every move with his intense gaze. Jasper, My Jasper.

"That is the closest I have ever seen a vampire come to sleeping". I suppose that is true. But I didn't voice my comment. My mind kept going back to what triggered it. He's different I am sure of it. I drug my middle finger from the side of his nose, along his check then check bone and along his neck. He is beautiful. Then he pulled my for a very loving and urgent kiss. I was in heaven, or as close to it as a damned being can get.

As he pulled away, my eyes fluttered open, I hadn't even realized I closed my eyes. "I love you" muttered from my mouth. "As do I", came from his. I don't know how you can barely see someone in the morning and by noon be in love. Neither do I, but it has happened. And I am grateful for that. We just have an unspoken understanding. I am glad because my words are not ready to be spoken, yet.

We must have been sitting there all night, because the next thing I know the sun was rising. I'm not ready to let hit go. "You can come officially meet my family now, if you wish". I'm a little hesitant. What if questions are asked that I don't wish then to know the answers of? I could withhold the information, but then I will be perceived as dubious. "Do not fret; they love even as soon as it is. They understand you as well; I gave them insight to your feelings. As I am an empath, so you know". I gleam up at him. We are a perfect match. He has the ability so see in my like no other can.

He rises, pulling me up with him by our interlocked hands. We leapt from the isolated rock, to the land along the flowing water. This shall be our place. I steal on more glance of the fall and then we are running through the woods. I pull my hand out of their loving confines and jump onto the large branches of the trees. I fly from one tree to another. Then he is replicating my act. I run away in a playful manner, jumping from one branch to another. I used to do this as a kid with my sisters. We would pretend to be running for our lives. We came up with tree jumping because no one else does it. So if it did come down to a life or death situation, which it did, we would have an advantage.

My memories I have pushed away for so long, come flooding back. My Even this everlasting body can't handle it. I blackout.


	4. an i need ideas

**A/N many apologies. I feel bad becuz this is my most loved by the public story. But I had been really busy , I just finished my senior year of high so it was like finals, prom, and graduation. And I had writers block . im starting back up but it will be hard I have to remember how this story was going to happen so . ill give you some ideas tell me what you want it to go. If you don't like any of my ideas feel free to give me ideas. **

**Ok umm….ummm… ideas……**

**ok ok ok how about the volturi are doing vampire expirements, like try to give them all shields like bella, and more then that but idk yet. So they can be indestructible warriors. She was one of the expiriments. **

**She was some type of slave to stronger vampires, umm hmmm who lived under water haha idk why ive always imagined the idea of them living under water becuz if you think of it they can. **

**Something about her being in an unloving relationship before. **

**Sorry I don't have more. If I get many ideas back from all of you im sure I cant piece them together and come up with something. **

**Ps. If you have already reviewed on chp 4 and it will not allow you to review again please go to my profile and pm me : )**


	5. New Update

Hi everyone!

A lot has happened in two years since I was last writing. College has made me a lot more impatient. But something pulled me back to my old writings. I was really surprised how many people liked them! I have decided to start a new account and re-do all my stories. They are all very short and not in detail as I would like. One of the reasons I am doing this is because I used to really have a love for reading and writing and I gave that up in college when I realized how horrible I was at writing. But I have come to terms on how I see and interpret things differently than other people. I would like to group up with a beta on these stories. Although it might be a frustrating relationship because I might give up again when I go back to school after Christmas. So maybe if one of you Betas is okay with a no strings attached relationship? Haha. I want to play around with the stories I have but I know Make Me Whole was a crowd pleaser so I might start there. ALSO I know a year ago I put up a message saying my stories were up for adoption. So I am not quite sure if anyone actually wanted one. I just went into my old email account today, to try and hack into this fanfic account (as I lost this password and was unsure of the email), and it was deactivated. So if anyone ever sent me a message I apologize.

-Gabrielle

New account: MissInterpretation

This is where I will repost my stories!

Contact me here from now on as I will not log in to my old email anymore

Thank you!


End file.
